


For everyone else right?

by Yike_org



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: IDK WHAT TO PUT, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yike_org/pseuds/Yike_org
Summary: You’re doing this for everyone besides you, doesn’t sound too smartHow do you care you’re just looking out for your kingdom.TouchéMarco and star had to pay for something They did wrong time to go was it really worth it if it was for everyone else and not him to protect everybody else it was OK......right?
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been 3 years, 3 years since Eclipse defeated Mina 3 years since she asked Star to be queen so she could have a normal life far away from the throne and kingdom. 3 years since she stared her training to become queen 3 years since they see each other in person. It’s also been 3 years since Tom stared his training to become king they all called each other but when it came to seeing them they were always too busy but so was he, college was starting again soon and he had to get ready. He wished they could go back way back to the old days where they didn’t have all this work to do but life keeps moving with or without you.

Marco was lazing on his bed and ponding this feeling that he was being watched, when her heard the familiar ripping sound. His head shot up as he saw scissors coming through thin air ripping all the way down to the ground, he got into a fighting stance not know who it was. Then the portal split open and out jumped Star “STAR” Marco screamed out at her run to crush Her in a hug and Star doing the same. “Star what are you doing here aren’t you supposed to be training” Marco pulled back with a puzzled look. “I got to have a break today and I wanted to come and see you” stars answer warily.  
Marco sighed “I can see thought you like a fish bowl” “ugh I left ok Marco I don’t want to be queen” star stress “3 years later and now you complaining” Marco playful rolls his eyes “I for real Marco, I don’t want to be queen.” Star moans “Star I think it’s too late to turn back plus what else were you going to do with your life, Star don’t sell yourself short and blow this” Marco sighed “ you don’t get it Marco I want to be free again and do what I want with me life” Star almost shouted at Marco “Star were 18 you need to grow up your going to be queen there is no one else for the job so just do it” Marco was getting annoyed after all this time all she wanted to do was come see him and complain REALLY.

“I KNOW THAT MARCO I JUST DONT WANT TO GIVE UP MY LIFE” Star yelled  
“You CAME ALL THE WAY TO SEE JUST TO COMPLAIN ABOUT RULING A KINGDOM” Marco yelled back “IM STREED HERE MARCO AND I TOUGHT YOU WOULD LISTEN” Star screamed back wow she really came here just to complain “you know what you can leave if that’s all you came to do” Marco was hurt it hurt to think that’s all she wanted not to catch up or check up on him “FINE ILL LEAVE THEN” Star took out her scissors and slit out a portal and stomped thought. As the portal closed Marco almost let a tear run down his face, he looked up at the ceiling and took a deep shaky breath  
Marco stood feeling so heavy his knees wanted to give out, he grabbed his phone laid on his bed and put in his earphones. Closed his eyes and drowned in just friends by love sentence “Why would Star do that come and see me just to talk, complain on top of that about her life and only her life” Marco asked seemingly no one “Because she is the only person she gives a shit about” Marco shot up and look to where the response can from and in the corner of the room stood a person with horns and purple hair “Tom?” “Hey Diaz, how are you” Tom smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

“Where’s my hug Diaz, didn’t you miss me” Tom smiled stepping closer “ It’s been while” Marco got up for his bed to hug Tom. Tom has changed a lot his anger is almost a rare site these days and he calls Marco a lot. Him and Star on the other hand aren’t so well got in a fight way back when the whole Mina thing happened.

Tom was in the door way looking at Star “Star we can’t destroy the magic”  
Tom told Star it was selfish to destroy the magic and Star told him he was wrong said “how is the anger irrational demon going to tell me what best for my kingdom”. The hurt was written all over toms face Marco brace for toms angry out burst, but nothing came. He snapped his finger and the tower of flames come from the ground and swallow him. Before the flame closed Marco swore he saw tears in his eyes Tom was right though hundreds of races lived off of the magic and just to save her kingdom she would strip it from the others for her own gain.

“When are you and star going to make up” Marco sighed out “when she comes and tells me I’m right” Tom gruffes “mmm ok anyway what brings you here” Marco questions “welp no point in laying I’m here to ask you to marry me or get bonded for life. Mmm same diff” “WHAT” Marco Yelped “hold on Diaz” “Tom this it to soon thank you for the compliment but I’m not ready I don’t want just jump in maybe a Date first or several” Marco rambled 

“HEY” Marco stopped and shot his head up “ firstly take a deep breath second you don’t really have a choice and third I will take you on the date” Tom mused that the end “what do you mean I don’t have a choice” Marco was dumbfounded it was his life not Toms “I mean that your going to do it weather you want to or not” Tom’s tone got a little shaper as he stepped closer to Marco   
“Something you and Star did is catching up too you to and it’s going to be bad if it gets out” Tom sighed “And what if I don’t want to do this” Marco Knows this has to be something huge for Tom to ask for this

“War, that’s what will happened Marco”  
Shit


	3. Chapter 3

“What do you mean war”

“Exactly wtf I meant” Tom rolled his eyes

Marco sighed and fell back on his bed and looked at the celling “are you going to tell me why you want to marry me” 

“Well you knew when you and Star got bonded, see that was bad but on one knew it happed expect for the people at the party. You see what you and Star did is VERY taboo in the demon world and most of the elders on the council are traditionalists in short they would have a meeting to see what to do. More than likely they would want to wage war because of the treaty we have with mewin and they would come to earth looking for you and if they can’t get you they’ll take.... we’ll kill your family and star because that would be her 3 offense”

Marco had to process what he just heard “so me and Star REALLY messed up why did you wait till now to tell me this” 

“Well I thought no one would find out I made sure to tie all the lose strings even my parents don’t know but Star will be crowed queen and everybody and I mean everybody will be there all the high ups from hell and when someone it boned by the moon they have this aura that’s red so demons know who not to touch them and as soon as they see her and you they’ll know and there will be hell to pay.”

“So what will me and you getting married fixed”

“Me and you will have a Royal and get married under the black moon which is the highest way of bonding in the demon realm and you will be bonded to me and nothing bad will happen to anyone after words you can levee the underworld but I’ll warn you you might fall in love. Tom smirked

“Lol that was so funny so I can leave after and that’s it right nothing else and we can avoid all of this” 

Well we might have to consummate the marriage but we can cross the bridge when we pass it”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter to say thanks for the kudos  
> Enjoy 😊

Tom extended his hand “So do we have a deal”

Marco looked and “what if I say no”

Tom smiled, but this smiled made Marco shiver “well I’ve told you worst case scenario, but if you had said no I would force you” Tom’s smile never fade.

“What do you mean by that” Tom’s demeanor had shifted drastically just form him asking that but he held his smile.

“Well it will never happen so you don’t need to know right” Tom was taking steady steps towards Marco. Tom got to the bed reached out and grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer to him Tom was right next to his ear. Marco didn’t have the time to react, with a sharp inhale, breathing in what he thought smelt like fresh brunt firewood. Tom was way to close he leaned in to his ear and whispered.

“Do we have a deal Diaz”

With that Marco snapped back in to Reality “yes of course” Marco didn’t have a choice really he couldn’t let anyone die could he? 

Tom smiled and pulled back “well darling how about we head home”  
He pulled Marco of his bed standing in his arm “I’ll recommend you close your eyes” 

Marco gripped him closer “we’re not taking the scissors” he frantically asked.

“Of course not you’re Traveling with me now” Tom smirked 

Tom snapped his finger and then the fire appeared around them on the ground at first then shooting up and enclosing them Tom tightens his grip on Marco as the bight light consumes them the closes his eyes tightly and braces for impact.

“Going down?”

Marco could hear the smirk on his face then they started to free fall his stomach felt like it fell out thought his feet it was so fast that he couldn’t even scream feeling the wind rip pass him. With a sharp Jerk he and Tom stopped falling floating to the ground gently Marco felt his feet touch the ground and Tom patted his back 

“Ahhh that always feels great”

“A WARING WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE”

“Mmm I had you, it was fineeee”

“Ugh”

Marco turns his head to see they’re at the place gates the huge black gate which looked like it touched the sky the place it’s self was made from moron brick with huge window and towers it looked like something out of a fairytale or the ones from history class. Yes, he has been in the place he never outside nor has he seen the outside and shit was it nice.

“This place is really Beautiful”Marco says out of pure astonishment

“Ahh looks OK but anyways let’s go met the family. Shall we?”

Tom sticks out his elbow and waited, Marco looked up at him he really has change for the awkward prince to the now confident soon to be king and he had every right to be he was tall and handsome by Marco’s Standards and maybe the fangs, huge horns, tail, and wings. wait WHAT.

“Ummm Tom”

“Yea”

“Ummm when did you grow wings and a tail and why are your horns bigger!” 

“Well we’re about to see my parents so I stopped concealing them and the horns get concealed to.”

“So this is you without hiding”

“Yup”

Now this was crazy Tom with the almost gold horns that twisted as thought they were from a ram. His wings looked to be scaled over like a snake and his Tail was thin and spade shaped at the end he looked like a real demon now.

“ Princess are you ready to go in?”In time he was admiring the new changes Tom leaned in and whispered in his ear with his arm still out.

“C-come on” Marco sputtered out in embarrassment Marco took his arm.

“No need to be shy we’ll be a lot closer than this soon.”


	5. Chapter 5

“welp we can’t stand here all day”

Marco wonders if Tom can feel his fear because he turns to look down at him and said.  
“They are not as bad as you think, just smile and speak when spoken to.” 

Tom reassured him it wasn’t very reassuring at that thought Marco sighed.  
“Thanks Tom, let’s just do this” 

Tom smiled show of his long fangs. Tom looked different…..

“Earth to Diaz”  
Tom snapped his finger loudly in his face with a shit eating grin.  
“It’s time to go”

This time Marco didn’t have a chance to respond. Tom was dragging Marco to the the door as they got closer Marco spotted two guards, both tall and dress in gleaming gold armor they both turned and bow to Tom and him. Marco looked over just as Tom raised his hand to greet them, he contoured to drag Marco thought the huge castle. The black brick with maroon accents and trims. With the royal purple colored carpet and Large French windows, Marco was so into loving the inside the castle that he missed the twist and turns.   
“Are you ready”

“No” 

“you’ll be fine”

“I hope”

Tom waved his hand to the butler in front of the huge doors as they slowly opened the door.

“stay calm, smile and wait….ok?”

“Ok”  
The doors fully opened and there on the thrones sat the king and queen. The windows in here were huge which had the light form the moon pouring in as the carpet turned from purple to red. It reaches to the huge black thrones the king with the face twisted and did the queen. Tom and he walked down the path and now he was feeling underdress in his hoodie and ripped jeans. Marco was looking everywhere but, in their eyes, too say he was nervous was an understatement. Tom stopped them about 30 feet away and smiled and bowed Marco quickly followed suit.

“Thomas who is this and why are they here, dressed like that no less”

Shit. He was right about the undressed thing.

“This is my fiancé; dad and he’s dressed like this because I proposed out of nowhere”

“Really?”

“yes”

“Why have you never told me and your mother?”

“Did you both forget star” 

“No but were glad you did that whore had no love for you Thomas.”

At this Marco’s head shot up did he just call star a whore? He knows she was on and off with Tom, Marco, Oscars.., but she never slept around did she? Tom must have notice Marco’s reaction he unlocked his arm and slipped it around his waist I guess it was a waring. Marco took a deep breath. Just what did he sign up for?

“Dad please don’t call her tha-” 

“Thomas, she left you heartbroken more than once and you still defend her, honestly I’m starting to think she put a spell on you.”  
“Dad can we please speak later because Marco needs times adjust to this, OK”

“No, we need to do this now.”

Before the king could continue, the queen’s hand was on his head the king looked up and sighed.

“Fine we’ll speak in the morning just us”

“yes, father I’ll see you then good night”

“yes goodnight.” 

Tom huffed and pulled Marco along and out of the room Marco turned to Tom.

“That went well, I guess”

Tom sighed and keep walking They made it to a door much like the throne room doors, Tom turned to one of the butlers.

“bring a robe for him”

He nodded and opened the door for them Marco walked. The room was the same colors as the throne room was, he really did love that deep maroon. Tom turned down and looked at Marco who was staring at the wall, he let his face soften a little everything will be fine mom and dad will understand they can’t be too mad. Tom sighed and tugged Marco into the room slipping his arm out of his and walking to the bed and flopped into it face first.

Marco watched as tom hit the head he smiled and turned his head taking in more of the room the pointed floor to celling with the silk black curtain. He spotted a desk in the corner walking over to the desk flipping the and flopping on to it and sighing heavily, but before he could get sated there was a knock on the door.

“I brought the things you asked for my prince.”

“Puttheminthebathroom” Tom mumbled quietly 

“yes, my prince.”

Tom sighed and dragged himself out the bed and turned to Marco who was starfished on his favorite chair.

“come on Diaz”

Marco picked his head up “where are we going” he puzzled 

“To get clean and release some stress.” Tom mused 

“ok”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm alive and now that people are reading this I will see it though and really try to write this well (starting next chapter). I will TRY to post once a week k love you lots;)


	6. Chapter 6

“welp we can’t stand here all day”  
Marco wounders if Tom can feel his fear because he turns to look down at him and said.  
“They are not as bad as you think, just smile and speak when spoken to.”  
Tom reassured him it wasn’t very reassuring at that thought Marco sighed.  
“Thanks Tom, let’s just do this”  
Tom smiled show of his long fangs. Tom looked different…..  
“Earth to Diaz”  
Tom snapped his finger loudly in his face with a shit eating grin.  
“It’s time to go”  
This time Marco didn’t have a chance to respond. Tom was dragging Marco to the the door as they got closer Marco spotted two guards, both tall and dress in gleaming gold armor they both turned and bow to Tom and him. Marco looked over just as Tom raised his hand to greet them, he contoured to drag Marco thought the huge castle. The black brick with maroon accents and trims. With the royal purple colored carpet and Large French windows, Marco was so into loving the inside the castle that he missed the twist and turns.  
“Are you ready”  
“No”  
“you’ll be fine”  
“I hope”  
Tom waved his hand to the butler in front of the huge doors as they slowly opened the door.  
“stay calm, smile and wait….ok?”  
“Ok”  
The doors fully opened and there on the thrones sat the king and queen. The windows in here were huge which had the light form the moon pouring in as the carpet turned from purple to red. It reaches to the huge black thrones the king with the face twisted and did the queen. Tom and he walked down the path and now he was feeling underdress in his hoodie and ripped jeans. Marco was looking everywhere but, in their eyes, too say he was nervous was an understatement. Tom stopped them about 30 feet away and smiled and bowed Marco quickly followed suit.  
“Thomas who is this and why are they here, dressed like that no less”  
Shit. He was right about the undressed thing.  
“This is my fiancé; dad and he’s dressed like this because I proposed out of nowhere”  
“Really?”  
“yes”  
“Why have you never told me and your mother?”  
“Did you both forget star”  
“No but were glad you did that whore had no love for you Thomas.”  
At this Marco’s head shot up did he just call star a whore? He knows she was on and off with Tom, Marco, Oscars.., but she never slept around did she? Tom must have notice Marco’s reaction he unlocked his arm and slipped it around his waist I guess it was a waring. Marco took a deep breath. Just what did he sign up for?  
“Dad please don’t call her tha-”  
“Thomas, she left you heartbroken more than once and you still defend her, honestly I’m starting to think she put a spell on you.”  
“Dad can we please speak later because Marco needs times agist to this, OK”  
“No, we need to do this now.”  
Before the king could continue, the queen’s hand was on his head the king looked up and sighed.  
“Fine we’ll speak in the morning just us”  
“yes, father I’ll see you then good night”  
“yes goodnight.”  
Tom huffed and pulled Marco along and out of the room Marco turned to Tom.  
“That went well, I guess”  
Tom sighed and keep walking They made it to a door much like the throne room doors, Tom turned to one of the butlers.  
“bring a robe for him”  
He nodded and opened the door for them Marco walked. The room was the same colors as the throne room was, he really did love that deep maroon. Tom turned down and looked at Marco who was staring at the wall, he let his face soften a little everything will be fine mom and dad will understand they can’t be too mad. Tom sighed and tugged Marco into the room slipping his arm out of his and walking to the bed and flopped into it face first.  
Marco watched as tom hit the head he smiled and turned his head taking in more of the room the pointed floor to celling with the silk black curtain. He spotted a desk in the corner walking over to the desk flipping the and flopping on to it and sighing heavily, but before he could get sated there was a knock on the door.  
“I brought the things you asked for my prince.”  
“Puttheminthebathroom” Tom mumbled quietly  
“yes, my prince.”  
Tom sighed and dragged himself out the bed and turned to Marco who was starfished on his favorite chair.  
“come on Diaz”  
Marco picked his head up “where are we going” he puzzled  
“To get clean and release some stress.” Tom mused  
“ok”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm alive and now that people are reading this I will see it though and really try to write this well. I will TRY to post once a week k love you lots;)


End file.
